


Miss Rosie & Mister Elias

by Starhilm



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Btw I wrote this in 3 (2?) Hours, F/M, I wrote this but it still made me sad, I'm warning you, No beta we kayak like Tim, Original Elias, POV Outsider, Pre Canon, Sad, Sad Ending, This could be platonic or romantic, Tragedy, What-If, but so did Jonny Sims and you're still here, how does one tag?, mostly happy but with a sad ending, no happy ending, og elias, read content warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starhilm/pseuds/Starhilm
Summary: Season 4 spoilers!Elias Bouchard was a twenty nine year old pot head that no one cared about and most people would just ignore.Most people wouldn't notice if he died, most people probably wished to get rid of him,and most people wouldn't notice if his eyes just so happened to changed colour.Rosie was not most people.[Or the long version of why we don't know her last name](This will end sadly, I'm warning you)(content warnings in the notes)
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Rosie, Jonah Magnus & Rosie, Original Elias Bouchard/Rosie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Miss Rosie & Mister Elias

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING!!!!!  
> Loss of a loved one (mentioned)  
> Crying  
> Implied drug use (it's og Elias)  
> Overdose (talked about but NO DETAILS)  
> Hospital  
> Jonah Magnus (implied eye scoop)  
> Referenced eye trauma (nothing explicit)
> 
> Let me know if I missed anything!

Elias Bouchard was a twenty nine year old pot head that no one cared about and most people would just ignore.  
Most people wouldn't notice if he died, most people probably wished to get rid of him, _and most people wouldn't notice if his eyes just so happened to changed colour._

Rosie was not most people.

Rosie hadn't worked at the Magnus institute for long, sure two years was more than most people could handle, but it wasn't technically that long ago that she started.

She remembered how nervous she was.  
She was greeted by a man no older then herself when she walked into the institute.

He smiled at her, he was so relaxed and laidback. Back then he only smelled of cigarette smoke. Apparently he was the former receptionist who had been transferred to artifact storage. 

He had showed her around and introduced her to everybody they met, the people seemed nice to her but they weren't exactly exited to talk to him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, mister?"  
"Bouchard. But you can call me Elias." He answered with a wink. "I guess I'll be seeing you around then, miss?"  
"They didn't tell you my name?" She asked with a laugh.  
"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.  
"Mr. Wright only told me that ''Rosie ''" He made air quotes around her name. "would start working here. He never told me your last name."  
"Maybe I don't have one?" She said smiling.  
"Maybe." He answered with an equally amused expression.  
"Okay, then I guess I'll see you around Miss Rosie." 

_He never did get to know her full name._

Elias would come by and talk with her every couple of days. Artifact storage didn't really get any cursed artifacts very often witch gave him more time to chat with her. 

Some days he would talk about something like some guy who thought his radio was haunted but in reality it just needed a little fixing witch meant that they just got a new radio for the break room, sometimes he'd talk about a particular interesting dog he saw on the way to work, sometimes he and Rosie would talk about family, and sometimes he would just listen while Rosie talked. No matter what their discussion was about he would always smile at her in that same welcoming way.

Rosie learned that Elias didn't really have that many relatives to speak of, but his brother often came up in discussions.  
Apparently his parents weren't the best but him and his brother had always been close.

"Neither of us really had any other friends while growing up so we always played together instead" He explained. "I guess I don't really have any friends nowadays either" His smile slightly faltered at that.  
"I'm your friend." She said, it was childish but she felt like she needed to let him know.  
"Yeah," he said, his smiled returned, "I guess you are, Miss Rosie." his smile looked more genuine this time.

Elias was lonely, he never complained about it but Rosie could see that it really got too him even with his cheerful attitude. But he had his brother and now he also had Rosie. 

He would come in every day like usual, sometimes he winked or shot finger guns at her, and sometimes she would laugh and sometimes she would wink back. Every day he'd say "Morning Miss Rosie" and she would always answer with "Good morning Mister Elias".  
It was a good time.

_And then his brother died._

He didn't show up to work that day. He had called her during her lunch break.

"Hello?" She said.  
"Miss Rosie." He said.  
"Elias? What happened? Are you okay? You didn't come in to work today I was so worried something might have happened to you-" Elias cut her of.  
"He's gone" his voice was shaking.  
"Who's gone?" She asked slightly panicked.  
"My brother, he's. He's dead" He was almost completely sobbing at this point. "I'm sorry Rosie, I didn't know who to call and I know you're having your break now, and I-"  
"Hey, it's okay, just." She took a deep breath. "Just tell me were you are. I can quit earlier today and we'll talk, okay?" She said in a softer tone.  
"Mister Wright isn't gonna like that" he said "I don't wanna get you in trouble" he complained.  
"Elias, listen. You are far more important than this job, I'm your friend and I care about you. James Wright- no, You know what? Jonah Magnus himself can kiss my arse. I'm coming to get you." She grabbed her coat and told Eric , who was on his way out of the archives, to tell her boss that she needed to be somewhere else.

Elias told her his address and she told him to gather enough stuff for the night.  
They drove home to her flat and talked.

"-they called me and said that I was listed as his closest family and that he'd been in a car accident. I got to the hospital as soon as I could, and I..." he paused as he tried to gather enough energy to continue but his words just broke into sobs.  
Rosie, who had been sitting and rubbing circle on his back, pulled him into her arms.  
They sat like that for a while. The only sound was Elias crying. Then he sat up and wiped the tears out of his hazel eyes.  
"I held his hand as he died." He whispered.

He stayed with her that night. Rosie told him to take some days off, and he did.

_After that things really started to go down hill_

It was understandable of course.

His brother was his last link to his family, and he didn't really have any friends, but at least he had Rosie. He once mentioned that she was the only thing keeping him alive, and now that she thought back on it, that might have been more true than she'd like to believe. He no longer only smelled like cigarette smoke.

Rumours travelled fast. There wasn't that many people who liked Elias before this, but now people avoided him like the plague.

He often came in late and he didn't really do alot of work anymore. Despite that he always smiled at her with the usual "Morning Miss Rosie." And she would always respond "Good morning Mister Elias.

Rosie and Elias would still talk every day, and she made sure to do her best to ignore every comment and weird look she got. Most people would only stay for a couple of weeks before they quit anyway, not many people could actually handle the supernatural, if they survived that is.

She was there the time when he overdosed. She'd gotten a call in the middle of the night. She hadn't been surprised that she was listed as his emergency contact. She was honestly very relieved. She got there as soon as she could.  
She sat there in the hospital for hours.

She was aloud to visit him when he gained consciousness and the doctors were sure that he was stable.

"Hello Mister Elias " she said softly as she stepped into the room.  
"Hello Miss Rosie " He answered with a faint smile.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
"Like I've been to hell and back. How are you?" He asked.  
"I've been sitting in a hospital waiting room for hours not really knowing if you were alive. So I would say, tired."  
"Shit- I'm so sorry." He apologised.  
"It's not me you should be worried about" she pointed out.  
"Yeah. Guess not."  
"The doctor said your going to make it out fine but you were lucky, and your going to have to stay here for a few days" she explained.  
"Rosie I'm really sorry, I-" he started.  
"Elias, I'm not going to ask you to explain everything right now, you need to rest. All I want is that you promise me that this won't happen again" She said.  
"I promise" he said.

He seemed to try harder after that night. He was slowly becoming clean and he was doing a lot better. She had been so proud of him.  
Most people still wouldn't really talk to him but he always made sure to help the new people and the interns so that they met him in person before the rumours could reach them.  
He still didn't really have any social life to speak of, but he was doing so much better. 

She came to work on her birthday to find a letter addressed to her with a small package.

She opened the letter, it said:

_"To Miss Rosie. My dearest friend.  
Thank you so much. I don't think I would have made it this far without you. I'm sorry that it's not something special but I hope you like it.  
Sighed, yours truly, Mister Elias."_

She opened the package. In it was a small framed photo of her and Elias, they were both smiling and his hazel eyes looked beautiful in the sunlight.

"Well," said Elias from over her shoulder. "What do you think? I'm sorry if it's not that good, but you didn't even tell me that it was your birthday today. I found out from Eric about it!" He exclaimed dramatically.  
"It's lovely" she said. She smiled at him and he wrapped her up in a hug and said  
"Happy birthday Miss Rosie."

_That was when that meeting with Mister Wright happened._

It was two days after her birthday.  
Mister Wright was found dead later that evening and the institute closed down for week. No one else knew about that meeting but she didn't believe that it was Elias who had done it. 

Apparently Mister Wright's eyes had been scooped out but the weird thing was that it seemed to be an old injury.  
The police was never keen on coming to the institute so there wasn't really that much done about it.

She later got an email about who was going to be the next head of the institute. She was very surprised to see that it said "Elias Bouchard " in the email. That was fantastic! She couldn't wait to see him on monday.

She arrived earlier than him, as usual.  
When he walked in she smiled at him and said "well if it isn't Mister boss man himself"  
He chuckled but somehow it sounded lower than his normal laugh.  
"Good morning to you to Miss-" There it is, she thought. But he didn't say Miss Rosie.  
He looked her in the eyes, with the most fake looking smile she ever seen on his face, _and he said her last name._

She froze.

Rosie hadn't worked at the institute for long, but she knew Jonah Magnus the moment he said her name.

His eyes were _green_. He said her name in such a way that made her never want to hear it aloud again, and that's what she decided. No one in this institute would ever say her last name again.

That night she cried. She held the letter tight and looked at the photo, and all she could do was cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and suggestions are appreciated.


End file.
